Dream On
by corneroffandom
Summary: Velveteen Dream needs a little help leading up to his return.


Velveteen Dream gapes up at the doctor, shaking his head slowly. "Just like that?" he asks, and the man nods.

"Just like that," he says, snapping his gloves off. "I'm signing off on your return. You're good to go as of next week."

"So abrupt," Dream murmurs, glancing over as Aleister Black stops lurking by the door and approaches him. He smirks as Aleister's hand presses into his shoulder and the doctor finishes filling out some paperwork.

"Here's your official notice to give to WWE," he says. "I'll give you two a minute."

Dream still looks dazed as he peers at the paper, barely registering the doctor's words or his exit from the room. "Are you happy?" Aleister wonders, settling in behind him on the cot and slowly shifting his hands down his spine.

"Of course I'm happy," he says softly. "It just surprised me, I suppose. I thought ... I don't know." He stares ahead as Aleister's fingers trail down the path that's become second nature for him after all of these months. "Hey, I think I'm gonna need your help," he says, turning to glimpse his face.

Aleister's eyes are resolute, calm. "What do you have in mind?"

It's a relatively simple message- Dream doesn't have time for anything too flashy, but it cuts into NXT TV that night a couple of times, showing next week's date and flashing circles. He's not surprised when some recognize it for what it is- his calling card, just in a different shape at first, slowly shifting to form what it needs. He tugs at his lips, watching it with Aleister standing next to him, and he chuckles, turning to kiss Aleister on the jaw. "Thank you," he murmurs. "But I'm not quite done with you yet."

"Whatever you need," Aleister tells him, hand resting gently against Dream's jaw when he leans in to kiss him properly.

"Let's talk about _that_ closer to the time," Dream decides, tangling his fingers in Aleister's hoodie and dragging him away from the TV.

Aleister flies out for Raw, and Dream watches and waits and plans, relieved when his significant other returns just in time, despite a snowstorm delaying things badly. Dream's there to pick him up at the airport, and Aleister leans into his warmth when Dream reaches out to hug him. "Hey, now, what's going on?" he murmurs.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm never nervous," Dream mumbles into his shoulder, squeezing him tighter for a second before pulling away, looking him in the eye. "But right now, I'm _really_ nervous."

"What about?" Aleister wonders and Dream exhales.

"What if I return and my back gives out again? I mean, I've been feeling pretty good the last few weeks, but man, it doesn't take much. The doctor himself said that. I just... don't want to go through all of this again. I've already lost my belt, and months of my life-"

Aleister's hands creep up his back again and Dream quiets, sighing softly. "We'll deal with that if we have to, but Patrick, don't overthink this. Everyone's cleared you, we've been working on better, smarter ways to train that won't strain your back as much." He smiles at him. "You were by my side when I was worried after my injury, now it's my turn to do the same to you." He reaches up and presses his forehead to Dream's. "Everything's going to be just fine."

Dream still worries, but he nods slowly, trusting Aleister.

Later, once they're at Full Sail, Dream finds an empty room and motions Aleister in, shutting the door securely behind them. "Undisputed Era'll be searching for Ciampa all night after last week," he says. "If I know them like I think I know them, Riddle and Dunne will be quick to follow if Ciampa gets trapped by them."

Aleister nods, sliding his fingers against Dream's and squeezing his hand, enjoying watching him in his element once more as he weighs how to make his return to NXT with the most impact. "Sounds about right."

Dream smirks as he looks up into his boyfriend's eyes. "If you're willing, I think this is what I'm gonna need from _you_ tonight..."

Aleister listens to his idea and quirks an eyebrow, considering it. "I think that's doable," he says finally and Dream nods, tugging Aleister closer and kissing him.

"Good, that's great. Thank you."

Dream's prediction is right. Ciampa, Riddle and Dunne all start brawling with the Undisputed Era but it's still uneven numbers and even Regal interrupting and trying to separate them with the promise of a match later isn't enough to put a stop to them fighting right away. The match itself is rough, all six men out to hurt each other and Roderick on the outside, helping his team as much as he can under the watchful eye of the referee.

Not that they can see it, since Aleister had taken advantange of the dimmed lights, using his aura to darken the arena even further as they snuck down during an ad break and made it under the ring just in time, but they can hear and that's good enough to get the gist, especially with Mauro on commentary. Dream looks up at the thin canvas dividing them from the competitors overhead and then touches Aleister's jaw. "I think it's about time," he says, and Aleister nods.

Cole has Ciampa, Cole apparently is spraypainting an X on Ciampa's back and the man's only been back from neck surgery a few months, and- "Now!" Dream hisses to Aleister, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his mouth before slipping out into pure darkness, Aleister's aura soothing his lingering nerves. His message is on the titantron, shifting to form his tri glasses, before melding into his likeness. "Dream _on_." He snaps his fingers and _feels_ more than sees the glow of his own aura wash over him, purple and cool, all eyes suddenly on him as he poses on the turnbuckle and _dives._

Aleister listens to his significant other take out the Undisputed Era all on his own with a small smile on his face and, once he's sure Dream will be fine, slips out from under the ring, making sure his hoodie is tight enough to hide his features from the crowd, making his way slowly up the ramp to wait backstage in their room. He's sitting cross legged in front of the sofa, fingers pressed together in quiet reflection, when the door is pushed open, an ecstatic Dream joining him with a wide grin on his face. "So was that everything you hoped for?" he asks, easing out of meditation and stretching his legs out to make room for Dream as he sits down in front of Aleister, toying with the strings of his hoodie.

"And more," Dream says softly. "I missed that rush." He smiles at Aleister and grazes his fingers over the tattoo under his eye. "Thank you for being here. It meant a lot to me."

Aleister tilts his face and kisses at Dream's fingertips. "You don't truly want Marina to call you, do you?"

Dream laughs. "No, absolutely not. Just mindgames, babe." He presses closer and rests his forehead against Aleister's, exhaling softly. "They burned my sofa, stole my title and took months off my career. I feel justified in getting in his head a little."

"Makes sense, I suppose," Aleister murmurs, resting his hand low on Dream's back. "It's unfortunate you technically don't require back massages anymore."

"Hey now," Dream says with a soft laugh. "The doctor never said you were cleared of _that_ duty."

"Oh really?" Aleister says, taking his time with thinking it over. "Oh, I suppose, alright." He starts rubbing up and down Dream's spine and smiles when Dream lets out a shaky little sigh and rests his head on Aleister's shoulder. "I love you."

Dream huffs happily and nuzzles deeper into him. "I love you too," he murmurs, wrapping his arms around Aleister's middle and melting into him.


End file.
